Nowadays the conventional air separators installed in air compressor systems for filtering air therein may be classified into three categories.
The first category is a cooling type air separator which consumes a great deal of the energy source and is not economically practicable. The second category is a metal plate compartment type air separator which can not meet requirements for industrial pneumatic tools because its filtering effect is very low. The third category is a net-grid type air separator in which three drawbacks are found: (1) Simple filtering can not really and desirably separate the large volume of aqueous vapor and oil gas in the air, so the filtered air still contains excess aqueous vapor and oil gas. (2) After use for a period of time, a layer of oil dirt and foreign substance is often accumulated on the net-grid to greatly hinder the air circulation and seriously harm performance. (3) Since the simple net-grid structure can not thoroughly separate the oil, water and air, there is a large volume of water and oil in the filtered air; when a spray gun is used, the phenomenon of spraying out water drops and oil drops will always happen, and such an undesirable drawback seriously affects normal operation. The present invention overcomes these drawbacks.